


The Truth Is

by Mirajanefairytailmage



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirajanefairytailmage/pseuds/Mirajanefairytailmage
Summary: When hit with a sudden realization Jake confronts Flynn. What is the REAL reason Flynn said Librarians can’t have relationships?





	The Truth Is

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fanfic. They belong to the creator, John Rogers, the writers, directors, and producers of the show. I am simply borrowing them for this lovely creation.
> 
> A/N: This was an idea that I just wanted to play with. Also I suck at smut description so it’s implied but not described. Also there is the use of one single cuss word.

You plopped down beside Jake breathlessly. Sweat glistened across your naked form. “That was amazing, as usual.” Jake said while trying to catch his breath. It was yet another steamy night of fun. “Yes. But I wish you didn’t have to sneak away all of the time just to see me.” You admitted quietly. You knew he was a Librarian and that the Library was his home. You had been with Jake well before he became a Librarian. You knew anything he told you about the others and the Library was a secret.

“Yeah, but remember Flynn said I can’t have a life outside of the Library.” Jake turned onto his side and propped his head up on his hand. He held so much love for you in his eyes in that moment. But you missed it since you were staring at the ceiling. Even though he was laying next to you, you still felt a feeling of longing for him. “I know. I just wish I could see you more often is all.” You turned to face him and gave him a small smile. “I do too.” Jake whispered before leaning over to give you a loving kiss. You both put all your emotions into the kiss.

“Let’s just enjoy the time we do get to have together.” Jake smiled against your lips as he spoke. You put your hands against his chest stopping him from making another move. “Don’t get me wrong, I love our time together. I just wish we would have a lot more than we usual get.” You told him softly. He could see the love, pain, and longing in your eyes. It made his heart clench. It was in that moment that he understood why Flynn advised against relationships. Though Jake didn’t really give a damn what Flynn advised. He sighed before lying next to you again. This time you turned to your side and looked at Jake.

“I need to leave.” He rose from the bed and slowly began to dress himself. “Is it that time already?” You asked sadly as you sat up. Clutching the sheet tightly to your chest. “Yes, I am. Sorry love.” He leaned down and kissed your lips. A kiss that was full of passion and love. “I will call you later.” He said before walking out of your room. He gathered his things and left quietly. He went through your bathroom door and ended up in the Library with the help of the magic door. “Where did you go?” Ezekiel asked curiously. Cassandra was standing next to him looking over a map. “I went out. Where is Flynn?” Jake asked hoping Ezekiel wouldn’t ask more questions. “He is in the archives right now.” Cassandra answered without glancing up. Jake bowed his head and made his way to where Cassandra said Flynn would be.

When he made it to the archive he saw Flynn dueling with Excalibur. Something Flynn would do when he was bored or he just felt like dueling Excalibur. “Flynn, I need to have a word with you.” Jake stated flatly. “Until next time my worthy opponent.” Flynn bowed. The sword did a bow also and then zipped off. “What is on your mind?” Flynn asked with his signature smile when he turned his attention to Jake. “I wanted to ask why we are not allowed relationships.” Jake stated calmly. Suddenly Flynn’s demeanor changed from his playful self to someone more serious. “Because you have to devote yourself to the Library.” Flynn spoke with earnest. “I want to know the real reason.” Jake walked closer to Flynn. Jake felt like there was something Flynn wasn’t telling him.

Flynn rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. “Fine. That’s a lie. You caught me.” Flynn admitted quietly. “Why would you lie to us?” They turned to see that Cassandra, Ezekiel, Eve, and Jenkins had entered the room. Cassandra asked the question. Jenkins gave Flynn a questioning look. “I didn’t exactly lie. I only told a half truth.” Flynn said sheepishly. “That is just as bad as lying.” Ezekiel pointed out. “I think they deserve to know why you said that.” Jenkins urged the truth out of Flynn. He looked to Eve with sorrow. He knew the truth of everything was bound to come out.

“I only said that so that your hearts wouldn’t get broken the way mine did. It happened a long time ago. Before I met Eve.” Flynn pointed out. “So, we can have a relationship?” Ezekiel asked curiously. “Yes. You just have to be extremely careful, but the Library still comes first.” Flynn admitted. “I’ve been with the same person since before I became a Librarian.” Jake finally admitted. All eyes were now on him. “I take it when you aren’t here, you’re with them?” Cassandra asks. Jake nods his head yes. “You’ve been juggling a life here and a life on the outside this entire time?” Eve asks curiously. 

“I have. Though today was different. They made me realize something that I hadn’t realized until now.” Jake admitted. “That explains your questions. You do know that there is a lot you’re risking. Right?” Flynn asked him. “Of course I do. I have known the risks for a long time now.” Jake stated. “I mean, there are four of us all together. Librarians, that is. We also have Eve, our guardian and Jenkins, our Knight. So, that should mean that it wouldn’t hurt if Jake went to visit whenever nothing serious is going on. Correct?” Cassandra turned to Jenkins and Eve. “I don’t see an issue in that. Though you must be present when Eve and Flynn tether with the Library.” Jenkins pointed out to Jake.

“I am curious as to what they made you realize.” Ezekiel said with a smile. Everyone’s eyes widened when Jake began to blush. “I haven’t told them yet, but I am in love with them.” Jake admitted softly as he rubbed the back of his neck. Flynn turned to Eve and gave her a loving smile. “Love is a fickle thing and drives people to do crazy stuff.” Flynn turned to Jake as he spoke. “I know from experience.” Flynn said with a smile. “Does this mean it’s okay?” Jake asked. 

“Yes, you know what you are risking. You’ve already managed to balance both a relationship and being a Librarian. You’ve done no harm. But listen here, you now have two precious things to protect. Always keep that in mind from now on.” Jenkins was the one that spoke up this time. Jake gave everyone a hug before running back to the door. Making route for your place once again. “You do realize you could have just checked the coordinates on the globe, right?” Jenkins asked Ezekiel. “I wanted to hear it from him instead.” Ezekiel admitted with a smug smile. “You already knew, didn’t you?” Eve asked with a laugh. “Of course I did.” He said before walking away without another word. 

You were laying on your side when Jake entered your room. You looked towards the door in surprise. “I thought you had to go back and were going to call me later?” You sat up as you spoke. You had changed into your usual night wear when he had left. “I did go back, to chat with Flynn. Then I needed to come back to tell you something.” Jake made his way over to sit on the bed next to you. “Was it a good chat?” You asked nervously. “Extremely good. I can start to spend more time with you. I also realized something tonight.” Jake took your hand in his and looked into your eyes. “I love you. In fact I am in love with you.” Jake whispered. You teared up from happiness. “I’m in love with you too.” You replied with a gentle kiss. 

That night was the beginning of a new life for both of you. He came around more often. Eventually he brought the others over to meet you. So they could see just who he was risking everything for. You formed a friendship with all of them the moment you met them. Jenkins, Eve, and Flynn happily allowed you to see the Library a few times, as long as you promised to keep it a secret. You also promised that if you noticed anything out of the ordinary they would be the first people you would contact. Truth be told, the Library approved of the relationship and enjoyed when you would visit. The two of you proved that where there is love, anything is possible.


End file.
